


Lost Words

by greenhairedfae



Series: Disney femslash drabbles [14]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Disney, F/F, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae
Summary: Belle is really bad at flirting on purpose
Relationships: Belle/Esméralda | Esmeralda (Disney)
Series: Disney femslash drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lost Words

Around  _ her, _ Belle loses all her words, fragments she’s written become hollowed out sounds in her mouth, wildly inappropriate to the thumping in her chest. She’s left with empty statements that she hadn’t meant to say.

On Tuesday she told the dancer, “You know it’s illegal to busk here” before dropping coins in her purple hat and rushing away.

It’s not that Belle lacks intelligence. She’s read all the booksellers books, has a rudimentary if not entirely pragmatic understanding of mechanical engineering and physics. But none of that helps with talking to a beautiful woman, one who she happens to be attracted to.

  
  


On Wednesday,  _ she _ was outside the bookshop. “Is it legal to dance here?” Like it was a challenge. Belle dropped her coins in the hat with a smile. 

“Does it matter?”

On Thursday, Belle learnt her name **_.“Esmeralda”_ ** she held out her hand.

“Emerald” Her eyes were  _ such a bright green.  _

“But what is yours?”

Belle stared open-mouthed.

Esmeralda retracted her hand and the moment had passed.

  
  


On Friday it was at the bakers, while Belle bought her bread like always, book in hand, and Esmeralda asked what she was reading. 

Esmeralda was the most beautiful person Belle had seen, and Belle was reasonably certain that she knew it. There was a cadence to her steps, the way she tilted her chin, proud and cheeky all at once.

Belle’s brain shorted and she dropped the bread and her book and ran.

  
  


On Saturday, it was outside the synagogue. Emeralda looked Belle evenly in her eye, “Madame, it is traditional to respond to questions asked of you.” 

“It’s not that I dislike you. It’s just--” Belle struggled for the right words. _ ‘All my efforts to appeal to you are idiotic’  _ hovered in her brain, curled thick on her tongue.

Esmeralda is something else entirely.

“You’re something else entirely.”

“Thank you?” She laughed and Belle was happy. 


End file.
